villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Gothel's Heartless
The Grim Guardianess (also known as Mother Gothel or simply Gothel) is a Disney character making her debut as the main antagonist of Disney's 50th full-length animated feature film Tangled (which is based on the 1812 German fairytale Rapunzel by Brothers Grimm) and a posthumous character in Tangled: The Series. As her name suggests, she is Rapunzel's former foster mother-turned-archenemy, who seeks to remain youthful and immortal by utilizing the magic hair of her "daughter". In Once Upon a Time, she is known in Hyperion Heights as Eloise Gardener. She was voiced by Donna Murphy, who originally played The Witch in Into the Woods, and Dita Mandy in Bourne Legacy. In Tangled: The Musical, she was portrayed by Katie Whetsell. Personality Mother Gothel is extremely vain, selfish, narcissistic, self-centred, manipulative, sanctimonious, and self-righteous, caring only about herself and her good looks, and acting as if she was the victim of Rapunzel's desire for freedom. While she pretends to be a caring and devoted mother, the fact that she calls Rapunzel "flower" and touches her hair whenever she displays "affection" clearly shows what she truly cares about. Although she did take care of her when growing up and did gain her affection through treats, birthday gifts, and pretense of motherly love, she spent 18 years subtly abusing Rapunzel, verbally and emotionally, to destroy her self-esteem and make her completely dependent and vulnerable on her. However, she may have had some degree of genuine (if warped) care for Rapunzel. Despite being older than the kingdom, Mother Gothel proves to be quite immature and entitled. She wants things to unfold following her design and gets very angry the second the situation starts escaping her. This shows prominently when her "sweet mother" act quickly slips away as Rapunzel expresses a desire to see the outside world. She loves to see herself in the mirror, reveling in her beauty. Although she would rather regain Rapunzel's trust by making it seem like she was right, when she fully drops the act, she is not above assaulting and restraining her "daughter," and stabbing her love interest in cold blood. Also, she never keeps her word when striking bargains and betrays her allies as soon as she stops needing them. Biography Before the events in the film, an old woman named Madame Gothel hides a flower born from the sun's dew that keeps reverses her age whenever she sings to it. But one day, the flower is found and given to the queen so she would not die in childbirth. All the magical flower's power is now in the queen's daughter, so Gothel abducted her and kept her in a hidden tower for 18 years, teaching the little girl to sing for her. Although she tried to cut a lock of Rapunzel's hair to stay young, once cut, it goes from golden blonde to dark brown and loses its power. She spent the following years raising Rapunzel as her daughter and causing her to fear the outside world, which she describes as scary, violent, selfish, cruel and unforgiving. Once Rapunzel turned 18, she begs to see the floating lanterns on her birthday; however, Gothel refuses both musically and angrily. In order to trick her, Rapunzel asks for special paint for her birthday, a gift that would take three days to get. While reluctant, Gothel believes Rapunzel and sets off. However, when she sees Maximus, the guards' horse, she worries that someone was searching for Rapunzel. When she arrives at the tower, she's frightened to find that Rapunzel was already gone. Believing she was kidnapped, Gothel takes a sharp dagger from her drawer and sets out to find her. She passes by the Snuggly Duckling Inn and while listening to the thugs and Rapunzel sing, she realizes that no one kidnapped Rapunzel, but she instead left with a wanted criminal named Flynn Rider (Eugene). Deeply furious, when one of the men staggers outside and attempts to flirt with her, she threatens him with her dagger unless he tells her where they are. When she finds their location, she runs into the Stabbington Brothers, Flynn's partners whom he abandoned. She gives them the choice of receiving either the princess's tiara that he stole or revenge on Flynn. They unhesitatingly chose revenge. She then confronts Rapunzel, saying that Flynn's only with her for the tiara. Unfazed by Gothel's warning, Rapunzel agrees to put him to the test. Soon, the Stabbington Brothers take the tiara and knock Flynn unconscious and tie him to a boat, making it look like he was abandoning Rapunzel. They try to kidnap her, but Gothel betrays them by knocking them unconscious and comforting a heartbroken Rapunzel. When they arrive home, Rapunzel has a sudden epiphany that she's the lost princess of the King and Queen and she realizes that Gothel was not her mother at all, but merely an evil schemer after the power of her hair. The princess furiously confronts Gothel, refusing to let Gothel use her hair again. Enraged, Gothel gags Rapunzel and chains her to the wall. When Flynn enters the tower to try and save her, Gothel stabs him from behind. Rapunzel begs to heal him and says that if she lets her heal him, she will agree to stay at the tower captive forever. While reluctant, Mother Gothel agrees but chains Flynn to the wall. Rapunzel intended to heal him, but Flynn cuts her hair with a shard of glass from the broken mirror to save her life and prevent Mother Gothel from enslaving her. As she screams in horror as her true age catches up with her, Pascal pulls the length of the cut hair, and Gothel trips over it, causing her to fall out of the tower window. As she falls, she crumbles into dust and by the time she hits the ground, all that remained of her was her cloak. In other media ''Once Upon a Time'' See Mother Gothel (Once Upon a Time) Gothel is one of the characters featured in the television series Once Upon a Time. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Mother Gothel appears in Kingdom Hearts III. Her role in the Kingdom of Corona world is pretty much the same as the film Tangled, with Marluxia’s Nobodies taking the place of the Stabbington Brothers. After Rapunzel’s hair was cut, and Gothel aged rapidly prior to her defeat in the movie, Marluxia turned her into a Heartless before her cloak hit the ground, determining that her lingering presence would threaten the real Organization XIII's plans for Rapunzel. The trio fight and vanquish the Heartless outside Rapunzel's tower. Design Mother Gothel is an atractive woman with dark curly hair. The Grim Guardianess is a tree-like Heartless. Its face is brown and wooden, with yellow eyes and a jagged mouth, while its bottom resembles a stump with scales and green markings. The Heartless insignia is present on its forehead. It is surrounded by a "mane" of green leaves, and four arms emerge from the hair, each also green and tipped with black fingers with purple fingertips. The Grim Guardianess's name reflects Mother Gothel's grim personality and status as Rapunzel's "caretaker," while its Japanese name, "Mad Mother," refers to her status as Rapunzel's surrogate mother. Trivia *Mother Gothel's original name was Madame Gothel. *Vanity is a recurring theme around Gothel, as shown by her constantly checking and admiring her reflection in the mirror which she later breaks. This vanity is ultimately her downfall in more ways than one; breaking a mirror is thought to bring bad luck, Flynn uses a shard of the mirror to cut Rapunzel's hair and it is the sight of her aging in the broken mirror that causes her to fall to her death when she isn't looking where she's going. *According to the makers of Tangled, Mother Gothel's dress is inspired by fashion coming from the Renaissance, an era 400 years older than the rest of the setting and characters in costume in the film, which was instead inspired by the 1780s. This is meant to emphasize Gothel's immense age. **Interestingly, when Rapunzel's hair is cut off and she experiences the centuries of aging she'd avoided within a few seconds, all that remains behind is her cloak, implying her dress was similarly old and she had been using the hair's magic to let it stay together. *Mother Gothel is very notable for representing an abusive parent accurately. *When Mother Gothel speaks to Rapunzel, she sometimes refers to herself as "your (Rapunzel's) mother", especially during the song "Mother Knows Best". **In that way, she is also similar to the Beldam, whose film, Coraline, was released in 2009, one year earlier than Mother Gothel's film, Tangled, which was released in 2010. However the beldam is far worse than Gothel. *Gothel's exotic appearance, whose beauty, dark curly hair and voluptuous figure were deliberately designed to serve as a foil to Rapunzel's, was inspired by the appearance of her voice actress Donna Murphy, along with that of American singer Cher. *She is similar to Margaret White from Carrie, in that both of them are overprotective mother figures try to isolate the protagonists from the outside world. **Interestingly, both she and Margaret are the main antagonists of their respective films, and both died in the end of the film. *In the Kingdom Hearts franchise, she is the second Disney villain to become a Heartless after her initial defeat in the movie, followed by Scar, and the first to take in a new form. *Its been heavily suspect based on the silhouette in Lost And Found that Mother Gothel was once a pupil of Lord Demanitus before betraying him to serve Zhan Tiri this would explain how she knew the Healing Incantation Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Protective Villain Category:Disney Villains